The invention relates to a contact pin having an angular end section that is designed in particular for connecting to a wire or plug, wherein the angular end section has an angular cross-section.
In the case of contact pins that are known from the prior art, in particular solder pins, the problem has been recognized that as the temperature of a contact pin that is being soldered to a circuit board changes, in particular as a result of thermal expansion of mutually different materials, wire-drawn contact pins that have a square or rectangular cross-section can cause a weakening of the solder site as a result of grooves occurring in the solder in the region of the aperture.